User talk:Bioniclezilla76
hello bioniclezilla76 please write me how you upload the "awesome" picture. because i not know from where you choose it thanks, 20:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) that thing I know my question is from which movie you upload it? I know how uploads, but the question is which your picture is come. from movie ? from site of hero factory ? if is from a movie, please tell me who is this movie. sorry about my bad english, I hoped that you can understand me. 10:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) If they is violating the spoiler policy or adding incorrect information, you have every right to undo their edits and mark the spoiler pages for deletion with the template. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 03:48, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Brain Attack episode I know everyone wants to know what happen in that episode, however it is yet to be release to the English-speaking countries like United States and Australia. Also the episode shown in North Korea, South Korea, and Germany probably does not count. As I heard from a couple of German HF fans that their country is a beta tester for the episode and probably same with North Korea and South Korea (both countries are presumed beta testers for the Lego Ninjago episodes). There are chances that the Lego Company may have to change something in the episode or alter a couple of sentences while translating it to English. But, it mostly depends on how well the beta-audiences in the other countries react to the episode. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Just a note... Talk pages are for things relating to the ''article, and not the character. Please visit the Wiki Metru Forums for discussion about the characters. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: New header If you have a new header or wordmark then you can just show me and I will consider displaying it. --JediToa (talk) 20:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) well,... I like the idea and if you continue working on it, it might work :). Unfortunately, the word mark doesn't work because it exceeds the dimension limit :(. But keep working on it, and it may work. --JediToa (talk) 01:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Brain Attack I know the Winter 2012/Spring 2013 sets are already released. I was talking about the Brain Attack episode. But, I do not want to argue about it so I'm dropping the entire issue with the spoiler stuff. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 02:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You should follow the spoiler policy and everything will be fine. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Violation You do know it's illegal to upload TV episodes without permission and without stating the relevant copyright? I have deleted the video. Please do not re-upload it, as that will result in punishment. :Sincerely, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Policy Thank you for you input, but the spoiler policy is staying put. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning Before a Block is Issued It has come to my knowledge that you've been rude to HeroPedia's administrators and members. This sort of behaviour is not tolerated under any circumstances. I understand you may not like the policies we enforce or how strict we are on spoilers, but there is absolutely no excuse for rudeness and offensive remarks. The first matter I'd like to talk about, is your reaction to HeroPedia's policies and the enforcement of them. If you edit here, you are encouraged to follow the policies, which have been set up and agreed to by the wiki admins. I can understand if you do not like the policies, but your method of conveying such views could do with improvement. Secondly, you attitude towards myself and my fellow administrators is shocking. Your userpage is rather offensive and a form of "hating". I'd like to ask you to remove it or to reword it, so it does not come across as hateful or as bad intent. So I hope you take on-board this feedback, and try to be a bit politer. If you do not, and you are hurtful with your words, myself or another administrator will step in and block you for a very long time. This wiki has a zero tolerance of hateful users, so please do not make us block you. Thank you for your time, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 12:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) If the sets are on HeroFactory.com, then yes, they are allowed here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Unlocking pages I'd rather wait until I or another admin have time to make the page, instead of another stub. Feel free to make the page at User:Bioniclezilla76/Aquagon or whatever. I'll move it if it's worth moving, otherwise just wait a few days until I or another one of the admins creates the page. And on further inspection, I don't see the sets on HeroFactory.com. Would you mind linking me where you've seen them? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's not HeroFactory.com, ergo the pages aren't being unlocked. Have a thorough read of the spoiler policy. It states: "Sets from the second wave of Brain Attack are not allowed up on Hero Factory, until HeroFactory.com updates with such sets." This means until HeroFactory.com, not the product search page on Lego.com, updates. :Thanks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) If you keep making such short pages I'll assume you're only doing for the achievements and give you a warning. Please take the extra few seconds to type up some words or to copy and paste the basics from another article before making new pages. Not only is it annoying, it's basically spam. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Why did you want to be the first to create them? That's a really stupid excuse to make a spammy page. And no, we're keeping the achievements end of. Also, why did you move the page XPlode to "X-Plode"? There was a reason you weren't allowed to move the page - it was protected to prevent users from moving it. This is a very serious issue, since you did it without asking or discussing it on the talk page first. Consider this your second official warning. You've done what a now blocked vandal did; you moved a page to an incorrect page name. Thank you. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Your signature Hey Bioniclezilla! I've moved your signature to here, since we don't want user signatures hogging up the template namespace. For a signature so small, you could just copy and paste it into the signature box in . Thank you, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding vandals TDG is mostly inactive on this wiki, and as such he has promoted me to site leader. Next time something like this happens, please contact me as I am able to respond much faster than him. Toa Takanuva (talk) 02:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate you wanting to help, but please answer for the Administrators. What you said was right in this case, but please don't do it the future, okay? :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC)